Perfeição
by Beast Of Burden
Summary: A perfeição se resumia em Emmeline Vance. Ao menos é isso o que Remus pensava...


Perfeição

**Remus's POV**

Cabelos dourados; Olhos da cor de avelãs; Sorriso cativante. E, na minha opinião, o corpo mais _deliciosamente_ tentador que já passou por estes corredores.

Sim, tentador para mim. _O_ _mais sensato dos Marotos._

Eu não sabia se isso era possível, mas ela tinha as qualidades de todas as casas de Hogwarts: inteligente como uma Corvinal, doce como uma Lufana, idealista como uma Grifinória e sangue puramente Sonsenino. Ela deve ter dado uma tarefa difícil para o Chapéu Seletor conseguir colocá-la em apenas uma casa.

Emmeline Vance.

Emmeline _Joanne_ Vance.

Joanne foi colocado em homenagem a sua avó materna, Joanne McKinnon, como Marlene me contou uma vez. Ela havia sido uma das sangue-puro mais bonitas da época. Uma britânica de olhos chocolate que acabou se casando com um escocês de cabelos escuros, Maurice McKinnon.

Por serem primas, ela e Marlene não se pareciam muito, exceto pelo nariz levemente arrebitado. Emmeline era delicada e tinha traços franceses, como a nacionalidade de seu pai. Já Marlene, tinha os cabelos castanhos e quadris largos sob uma cintura fina, não muito delicada.

Marlene havia virado minha companheira após o "abandono" de Lily. Abandono é só modo de dizer, já que Lily era a minha melhor amiga, até James roubá-la para beneficio próprio. James tomava todos os horários livres de Lily, e eu só a encontrava durante as rondas.

Foi Marlene quem me apresentou Emmeline - quer dizer, eu já a conhecia, mas acho que ela nunca havia ouvido falar de mim - quando um dia andávamos pelos jardins até o lago negro e a vimos sendo abraçada por um garoto que eu não me lembro do nome.

Fiquei sabendo que semana passada ela havia sido encontrada em uma das estantes da biblioteca com Edgar Bones entre as pernas. Na semana retrasada, foi com Fabian Prewett na sala de História da Magia. No mês passado havia sido Amos Diggory no banheiro do quinto andar. E, claro, sem contar os muitos outros que ela mantinha em sigilo.

Ela tinha os garotos do nosso ano, os mais velhos, os mais novos e, provavelmente, até os que ela nem conhecia. Já havia passado duas ou três vezes pelas mãos de Sirius e de James. Mas isso já era de se esperar, eles não iriam deixar de lhe beijar os lábios, afagar os cabelos e... tudo o que ela não me permitiu fazer.

Era estranho, ela tinha a todos. Exceto eu.

Fiquei sabendo que até _garotas_ ela já tinha beijado. Mas duvido que isso seja verdadeiro. Porque, se fosse, você não olharia para os garotos como se _realmente_ você precisa-se deles.

E só para variar, eu não conseguia desviar os meus olhos dela.

- Porque você não fala com ela? - Disse Prongs durante o almoço.

Se fazer de desentendido é ótimo para despistar perguntas que você não quer responder. Aprendi com o Padfoot.

- Ela quem? – Coloquei uma garfada de arroz na boca para ajudar na encenação.

James olhou para mim com um sorriso irônico e com uma sobrancelha levantada. Droga!

- Isso só funciona com as garotas do Padfoot, Moony.

Soltei um suspiro audível. Girei meus olhos para ela mais uma vez. Ela estava rindo de alguma coisa que algum garoto da Corvinal havia dito.

- Olha para ela, Prongs. Ela é perfeita!

- Perfeita? Quem é perfeita? – Perguntou Padfoot sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Emmeline – Sussurrou James.

- Emmeline? Você acha a Emmeline perfeita? – Sirius me olhou incrédulo, enquanto colocava comida em seu prato – Moony... Você tem que rever seus conceitos de perfeição.

- Ela _é_ o meu conceito de perfeição, Sirius. – Respondi de cabeça baixa.

- Mas ela é uma ninfomaníaca, Moony! Dos cinco dias que ficamos juntos, quatro deles ela não me deixou nem levantar da cama! – Sirius me olhou com uma expressão de vencedor.

Revirei os olhos enquanto James ria.

- Dizem que sexo é bom, não é? Então...

- Sexo é ótimo, é verdade... – Concordou Sirius com um sorriso safado - Mas essa garota é insaciável! Não é James?

James balançou a cabeça em forma de concordância.

- Não adianta, vocês não vão mudar a minha opinião! Para mim, Emmeline Vance é a garota mais perfeita que eu já botei meus olhos e vocês nã...

Eu olhei para ela quase que involuntariamente e me refreei nas palavras. Ela estava olhando para mim. Séria, como se esperasse eu terminar a frase. Eu abaixei a minha cabeça imediatamente.

Que embaraçoso.

* * *

Naquela tarde, ela passou a reparar em mim. _Reparar até demais_.

Ela estava indo para a torre oeste do castelo, e eu estava indo para a leste. Acho que ela fez de propósito aquele empurrão, já que ambos tínhamos que ir para o leste.

- Você está bem? - Eu perguntei recolhendo os livros dela que caíram no chão.

- É, estou...

Ela havia se levantado e eu ainda terminava de recolher os livros dela quando reparei em suas pernas expostas pela saia do uniforme. Que pernas _maravi_...Merda! Não pense isso, Lupin!

Quando me levantei totalmente, ela puxou os livros das minhas mãos. Ela fixou os olhos nos meus, e então pareceu reparar em algo.

- Hey! - Ela exclamou - Você tem os olhos da cor dos _Chocomelos de hortelã¹_ da Dedosdemel - E então ela sorriu, como se tivesse feito uma constatação brilhante.

Fiz uma expressão interrogativa.

_- _Eu adoro _Chocomelos_ - Ela havia mordido o canto do lábio quando falou isso. - Vamos pra aula, Lupin?

- Você não estava indo para o outro lado?

- Hum... Não. Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer por aqui.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, mas não pude conter os meus lábios que teimavam a se esticar em um sorriso. Havia acabado de levar uma cantada de Emmeline Vance.

Depois desse "encontro", Emmeline começou a conversar comigo, ou melhor, me analisar. Já que na maioria das vezes, ela sempre falava sobre algo ao meu respeito: Meu jeito de pentear o cabelo, como eu abotoou os botões da minha camisa, que tipo de laço dou nos meus sapatos...

- Sabe, você não devia ir tão arrumado pra aula.

- Porque não?

Ela me olhou como se fosse explicar algo obvio para uma criança de cinco anos.

- Porque se todos te verem arrumado sempre, eles não vão se surpreender quando você se arrumar _de verdade_! – Ela continuou a assistir a aula sem olhar para mim.

- Mas, Emme... _eles_ quem?

Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso zombadeiro, mas não respondeu a minha pergunta.

* * *

Às vezes, ela me chamava até o Salão Comunal da Corvinal para jogarmos xadrez. Eu não entendia muito bem o porque disso, já que ela estava na casa dos "mais inteligentes de Hogwarts". Nós sempre nos sentávamos no chão em frente à lareira. Era incrível como o cabelo dela fica bonito com as chamas refletidas nos fios.

- Xeque-mate.

- Não acredito como você foi mandado pra Grifinória, em vez da Corvinal! – Exclamou ela com as mãos na cintura enquanto sorria – Você é muito inteligente, Rem. Se daria bem melhor aqui.

- Acho que não posso concordar com isso – Eu ri nervosamente. Odeio quando falam mal da minha casa.

- Como não pode concordar! É evidente que você é o mais inteligente daquela casa!

- Na verdade, eu acho a Lily mais esperta do que...– ela não me deixou terminar a frase.

- Evans não é inteligente, ela é _boa nos estudos_, é completamente diferente.

- De jeito nenhum que é diferente! Os estudos são o mais importante da nossa vida e... – ela _novamente_ não me deixou terminar de falar.

- Mais importante? Me diz, de que irá adiantar o "Estudo dos trouxas" quando estaremos numa batalha com Você-Sabe-Quem? – Ela me deu um sorriso vitorioso enquanto eu me levantava do chão e caminhava até a janela. Não posso ser grosso com ela!

Ela continuou a falar. Mas seu tom de voz era mais... Ácido.

- Afinal, você vai se tornar um auror, não é? James e Sirius vão. Acho que até o Peter vai. E você? – Eu não respondi. Ela continuou a falar. - Sabe, Remus, você devia fazer algo por você mesmo... Ás vezes... Só pra variar.

Meus punhos estavam fechados enquanto eu olhava para a janela com os olhos semi-cerrados e com os músculos da face tensos. Não posso ser grosso com ela. Não posso ser grosso com ela. _Não posso ser grosso com_...

- Acho que você não saberia viver sem Sirius e James ao seu lado. Te _induzindo_ a impedi-los nas brincadeiras, para que no fim tenha uma boa fama. Tenho certeza que o que mais quer é ser igual a eles. Um _verdadeiro_ maroto! – Ouvi a risada dela quando disse isso - Fazendo brincadeiras imbecis, piadinhas inesperadas durante todas as aulas e... – Eu pude sentir o olhar dela nas minhas costas – conseguindo as garotas que sempre quis.

Me virei tão rápido para ela que nem eu mesmo percebi quando comecei a falar.

- Cale a boca, Emmeline! Duvido que consiga fazer algo por si só, já que pelo o que vejo, o que faz é agradar os _outros_! – Passei uma das mãos pelos meus cabelos por causa da raiva - Suas ações são programadas para agradar todo mundo desse colégio, não sei como tem coragem para falar de mim.

- Não é coragem, Remus. A diferença entre nós, é que eu sei o que eu sou! E você... Você não tem certeza de absolutamente nada! Nem mesmo do que quer!

Eu não aguentei. Gritei com toda a minha força.

_- _EU QUERIA TANTO ODIAR VOCÊ!

Ela riu. Riu sarcasticamente. Ela estava debochando de mim, _m__ais uma vez._

Caminhou até mim, em passos lentos. Depositou uma mão em meu ombro, outra em meu rosto e entre abriu os lábios para sorrir sarcasticamente. Quase que sadicamente.

- Vontade já é um começo, Remus.

Maldita!

Puxei a cintura dela com força até poder sentir o corpo dela encostado no meu, e então beijei os lábios dela.

Minha atitude não poderia ter sido mais clichê, mas mesmo assim, eu senti os músculos dela tensos. Minhas duas mãos estavam praticamente pregadas na cintura dela, e os olhos eu tinha certeza que ela havia acabado de fechar. Nos beijamos ao que parecia ser uma eternidade, mas mesmo assim parecia que o tempo havia acelerado. Como eu consegui ficar sem ela todo esse tempo?

- E agora? – Eu tentava deixar a minha respiração normal - Vai dizer que meu beijo não é suficientemente bom pra você? Que eu deveria fazê-lo melhor? – Ela tinha um olhar quase vazio enquanto me encarava nos olhos - Fala Emmeline!

Eu a vi levantar os calcanhares para alcançar meus lábios. E eu não a impedi.

Os dedos dela estavam ocupados puxando a gola da minha camisa. Minhas mãos, que não haviam saído da cintura dela, agora estavam acariciando os cabelos dela. Nossas bocas pareciam perfeitas juntas, e mesmo separadas, elas pareciam se atraírem como imãs.

Ela me fez andar alguns passos para trás, e quando senti a parede de pedra da sala comunal nas minhas costas, troquei nossas posições sem nenhum esforço. Eu a segurei alguns centímetros acima do chão, para encostá-la na parede. Pude ouvir um gemido quando pressionei meu corpo ao dela. Provavelmente eu nunca irei saber se o gemido foi meu ou dela.

Coloquei minha perna entre as dela. As unhas dela arranhavam minha nuca e apertavam meus ombros. Senti a coxa dela em cima da minha, e o joelho dela ao lado do meu quadril. Mais um gemido. Esse, tenho certeza que foi meu.

Minha gravata estava sendo usada como coleira por ela. Enquanto mantinha uma das mãos nos meus cabelos, Emme pegou uma das minhas mãos e levou até o ultimo botão de sua própria camisa para que eu a ajudasse a desabotoar.

Não pude fazer a vontade dela.

- Emme...

- Por favor... – Ela me deu um selinho antes de continuar a falar – Esquece quem você é um pouco, e vamos ver o que somos juntos.

Tentei segurar o riso, mas não consegui. Comecei a sorrir quando senti os lábios dela no meu pescoço.

_Era assim que ela convencia os garotos a fazer o que ela queria? -_ Pensei. Soltei o ar pelas minhas narinas para me manter serio.

- Emme, pare com isso. – Segurei os ombros dela até ela virar o rosto para olhar para mim – Não quero ser só mais uma das suas aventuras.

Ela fez seu sorriso sarcástico aparecer em seus lábios.

- Remy, acho que sou eu quem deveria ser "_a garota virgem esperançosa"_ daqui, não é? – Ela virou o rosto de lado, assim fazendo seu cabelo balançar levemente.

- Não é isso, Emme. É que...

- O que? Você não gosta de mim?

Fechei meus olhos e soltei os ombros finos dela. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava séria. Apoiei uma das minhas mãos na parede atrás dela.

- Você sabe que eu... _Gosto muito_ de você.

Vi ela abaixando a cabeça. Sua voz continha um tom triste.

- É. Sei sim. – Ela colocou algumas mechas de cabelo atrás de sua orelha – Você não estaria aqui se não gostasse, não é?

- Não confunda as coisas, Emmeline.

Meu tom de voz deve ter assustado-a, já que ela levantou seu rosto com os olhos arregalados mirados em mim. Voltei a falar, mas agora com a minha voz mais calma. Mas não menos séria.

- Se eu _apenas_ gostasse de você, eu não sentiria tanto a sua falta quando você está distante de mim. Eu não ligaria para as mãos dos vários garotos que já abraçaram seu corpo antes de mim, e principalmente, se eu _só_ gostasse de você, eu não estaria morrendo por dentro por saber que é minha culpa permitir que eu esteja longe de você. – Respirei fundo antes de continuar. Não acredito que eu estou falando isso para ela – Eu realmente, sinceramente, queria _apenas_ gostar de você.

O som da respiração dela e da minha, eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia ouvir. Ela provavelmente estava analisando minhas palavras. Tirei minha mão que estava apoiada na parede, e caminhei até o sofá da sala comunal. Puxei meu sobretudo que estava ali em cima e caminhei até a saída.

Eu já havia tocado na estátua que ficava de "porta" para o salão comunal, quando ouvi a voz dela atrás de mim.

- Você acha que eu não sou capaz de amar?

Parei. Meu rosto virou-se até ela. Emme ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar de antes, encostada na parede e olhando para mim. No rosto dela tinha incredulidade.

- Remus, honestamente, você acha que eu sou incapaz amar? De te amar?

Joguei meu sobretudo de qualquer jeito na poltrona mais próxima, enquanto caminhava em passos largos de volta pra ela. Ela andou alguns passos até mim, enquanto gesticulava "negativo" com a cabeça e fazia um som com a boca.

- Você está me subestimando...

- Não estou te subestimando, Emmeline. – Meu tom foi seco.

- Está sim, e eu odeio que me subestimem. Mas sabe... Isso vindo de você é excitante.

Tentei reprimir um sorriso, enquanto eu via a boca de Emmeline se abrir para o som de seu riso sair. As mãos dela subiram pelo meu peito até minha nuca enquanto eu tentava tirar os meus olhos dos seus lábios rosados enquanto eram mordidos pelos brancos dentes dela. Os calcanhares dela subiram e senti sua mão me levando pelo pescoço até o encontro de sua boca.

_Ah, dane-se!_

* * *

Nós estávamos juntos há quase duas semanas. Emmeline me arrastava pela mão por todos os lugares onde ia, e eu por muitas vezes, me sentia como... Um premio. Um troféu para ser mostrado e seu dono ser elogiado por todos pela conquista.

- Hey, Emme! – disse Héstia Jones, quando nos encontrou a caminho da sala de poções.

- Oi, Héstia! – Emmeline sorriu de volta.

- Ah, é verdade então... – Héstia parou de andar para nos analisar – Emmeline Vance conseguiu corromper o belo e puro maroto, Remus Lupin?

O sorriso de Emmeline se esticou ainda mais, enquanto ela beijava a minha bochecha. Meu sorriso saiu forçado, acho que Héstia percebeu.

- É o que parece, né, Hestia? – As mãos de Emmeline se apoiaram no meu ombro – Nem mesmo o mais _sensato dos marotos_ conseguiu se manter puro comigo...

Vi Héstia balançar a cabeça levemente, antes de meu queixo ser puxado e minha boca ser beijada por Emmeline.

* * *

Numa tarde, enquanto estávamos sentados de baixo de uma das várias arvores do jardim, Emmeline adormeceu em meu colo.

Com a minha mão direita, eu segurava o livro de Herbologia de Emmeline (meu livro estava com Padfoot) que eu estava usando pra estudar para a prova do dia seguinte, e com a minha esquerda, eu acariciava os cabelos macios de Emme.

Quando eu estava terminando de ler sobre as raízes roxas aquáticas do mar mediterrâneo², um bilhete caiu. A letra pequena e inclinada de Emme era reconhecível, já a outra era bem diferente. Era completamente cursiva e arredondada, mas os começos das frases eram com letras de forma.

Minha curiosidade falou mais alto do que a minha educação...

_O que acha dele?_ – Emmeline tinha escrito.

_Ele parece ser bem legal. Gentil, educado. Daqueles que as sogras adoram, sabe?_ – Não pude evitar rir do que a outra pessoa escreveu.

_E ele é! Principalmente pelo fato de que ele se arruma como se a mãe dele tivesse o feito. E de como ele é educado, gentil... cordial. Sabe do que eu to falando, né?_

_Engraçado, você diz que gosta dele, mas se incomoda com o jeito que ele se veste, fala e de como ele é bom-moço. O certo não seria você gostar dele do jeito que ele é?_

_Mas eu gosto dele! E, pelo o que eu saiba, isso não quer dizer que ele não __possa__ mudar por mim, não é? Eu mudei por ele._

_Mudou o que?_

_Oras, eu estou com ele agora, não estou? Eu não estou escondendo isso, como eu faria com qualquer outro._

O bilhete de um lado havia terminado. Do outro lado havia poucas linhas.

_Ele me disse que gostava muito de mim, mas logo em seguida disse que duvidava que eu podia amá-lo também, acredita? –_ Emme deveria estar bem irritada com isso ainda, já que o pergaminho quase foi perfurado pela força que ela aplicou para desenhar a interrogação.

_E você pode? Emme, Remus não me parece ser o tipo de garoto que troca de garotas como se fossem meias sujas. Acho até que ele nunca nem namorou ninguém daqui! Se namorou, ele sabe esconder melhor que você..._

_Há, piadista você, hein. Hilária. _

_Então, você pode ama-lo como ele diz te amar?_

_Claro que posso! Que pergunta idiota! Emmeline e Remus foram feitos um para o outro!_

_Assim espero. _

Meus olhos ficaram pregados em duas palavras do bilhete: _Emmeline e Remus_. Isso soava estranho até mesmo para mim.

- O que está lendo?

Me assustei com os olhos grandes e castanhos dela me encarando. Emme passava a mão no cabelo, enquanto se levantava.

- Er... Perdoe-me. Caiu do seu livro e eu não consegui não ler.

Emme se encostou do meu lado no tronco, enquanto dava uma olhada no bilhete em minhas mãos.

- Ah, é de Dorcas.

- Dorcas?

- É, Dorcas Meadowes. A vimos hoje de manhã no café... Ela nos cumprimentou, lembra?

Não. Quem é Dorcas Meadowes, afinal? Senti que se eu não disse-se que lembrava, Emmeline ficaria bem irritada por eu ter me esquecido de uma de suas amigas.

Fiz uma encenação de como se eu tivesse lembrado de algo extremamente importante. Emme sorriu.

- Você ia gostar dela, sabe? Bem estudiosa, como você. – O indicador dela, bateu na ponta do meu nariz. Eu não sorri.

Puxei a mão dela e a segurei delicadamente. Eu não queria perguntar a ela, mas eu tinha...

- Porque tenta me mudar, Emme? – Tentei procurar a resposta nos olhos dela - Eu não sou suficientemente bom pra você?

Ela suspirou e sorriu calmamente, como se já esperasse que eu lhe perguntasse isso. E como se já esperasse, ela já até tinha preparado uma resposta:

- Você mesmo disse que eu era perfeita pra você, lembra? – Eu concordei - Não quer ser perfeito pra mim também, Remy?

Não respondi em voz alta, mas acho que ela entendeu o meu silêncio.

* * *

¹: Sim, inventei esse doce só para dizer que os olhos do Lupin (que eu imagino) são castanho-esverdeados!

**N/A**: Bom, pessoal ainda não sei se vai ter alguma continuação essa história (estava pensando em fazer algo sobre como Remus se apaixona por Dorcas, mas ainda não estou certa se vou fazer. A idéia não me trouxe nenhuma inspiração ainda) então já deixei como "Complete". Ah, a capa dessa fanfic está no meu perfil (caso interessem-se em saber...).

Obrigada por ler :)


End file.
